


Does only the brain commands the body?

by Camolesi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camolesi/pseuds/Camolesi
Summary: An inhuman with powers to mix the brain chemistry with just one touch, makes Melinda help Phil recover from it. But the truth is, she didn't knew what her touch had done to him.Inspired and at the same "plot" as "Intoxicaded Desire" by Suallenparker (just because i loved it and read it a billion times, and always wanted to write something inspired at this one)
Relationships: Phil Coulson & Melinda May, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	Does only the brain commands the body?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suallenparker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suallenparker/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Intoxicated Desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150307) by [suallenparker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suallenparker/pseuds/suallenparker). 



> Hi! My first one at this site, i'm a little nervous.
> 
> English is not my mother language, so I'm really sorry if there's any big mistakes. Hope you like it though.

Greta couldn't stop asking for forgiveness, the inhuman had the power to transform anyone's brain chemistry with just a touch, and in the middle of a supervised training, in a little confusion the woman ended up touching Phil and Melinda at the same time, after bumping into Jemma. Jemma felt a deep sadness, nothing making sense around her, while Melinda was anxious and Phil felt his body hot, very hot. Fitz tried to cheer Jemma up anyway he could while the director of S.H.I.E.L.D simply disappeared from the training area, practically running to his own room. Melinda didn't know what the woman's power had done to him, Greta was still having a hard time controlling and putting the feeling she wanted in people, and the speed he left prevented her from asking.

She walked down the aisles toward his bunker and her breathing gradually increased with each step, her body restless, her mind under a confused cloud of feelings. She had to take a few deep breaths before knocking on his door and so she waited. The woman waited for several seconds before knocking again. She knew he was there, it was strange, but she trusted her instinct and the way her body behaved when he was around, it was as if the air was heavy and she simply knew he was right there even though she couldn't see him.

“Phil? I know you’re in there. Let me help you, how are you feeling?” - Her voice was soft but loud enough for him to hear from the other side. Melinda heard a strangled, muffled groan through the door and then in her mind she thought in all the feelings Greta might have made Phil feel, something suicidal was a possibility, so she simply opened the door and went inside. All the worry passed with the sound of the door slamming behind her, and nothing would prepare her for the vision she had of him.

There it was, Philip J. Coulson, with his pants like a puddle around his bare feet, his erect red penis, completely swollen with blood that was rapidly descending into that part of his body. Melinda stood there for several seconds, her eyes slightly wide and her mouth open in complete surprise.

"Mel..." His whisper was what got her out of the trance she was in. Her unease was quickly transformed into something else, something that made her completely hot for him and clouded her conflicting thoughts and feelings. Mesmerized by the movement of his hand on his own cock, in a slow back and forth at the right pressure, she didn't even realize she had walked up to him, heat already building in her belly.

Without uttering a word, she stopped in front of her best friend and stared into his eyes, from which one could not see the ever so bright blue as desire took his pupils completely. Right now, so closely from him, she could see how heavy his breathing was, his tasty red lips probably from biting them to hold back his moans and the sweat that was beginning to accumulate on his forehead, everything about him was sensual.

Slowly Melinda knelt in front of him, never leaving his dark eyes and that alone was enough to make him let out a muffled moan, to have her kneel, with her face so close of his cock made it contract and soak it’s head with pre-ejaculatory fluid. She had her mouth so close to his cock that he could feel her breath on his sensitive skin, bringing an extra pleasure that nearly finished him off.

She wet her lips and while he still moved his hand along his length, Melinda pressed her moist, warm lips to the head of his cock and sucked, swallowing his liquid. Phil moaned her name and she smiled making the move again. He couldn't take his eyes off her, from her lips that circled the head of his cock, it disappearing with the right pressure with the suck. Soon, she touched the base of his cock and took Phil's hand off from her new toy. Aroused by the whole situation, she allowed her mouth to suck more of his cock inward, watching how her every movement affected him.

All Phil could do was stroke her soft hair and moan, trying to hold them back as much as possible due to the others agentes walking by his door. Melinda took more and more of his extension, calmly, feeling his taste take over her senses. She took a few more inches and turned back to the head almost letting it go, her tongue caressing the sensitive skin, her cheeks sucking on his cock, her hand at the base applying the exact pressure to make him delirious. Gradually she had Phil completely in her mouth, his size reaching the top of her throat. 

She would put him completely into her mouth, hold him there for a few seconds and let go, kissing his head and licking his extension when she needed to breathe. She did it repeatedly, making the sounds making the sounds he was letting out, an incentive. With the precise and deliciously torturous movements, Phil didn’t last long, and when he felt his balls tighten to showing he was at his limit, he tried to warn her, and push her away.

"Gosh, I’ll .. Mel, please ... I will ..." - She smiled with him inside her soft, warm and inviting mouth. She kept him there and increased the pressure on his base, the in and out movements and sucks more and more quick and he understood that he could pour himself into her. The release was explosive and made his moan long and loud as she swallowed every drop of his pleasure, loving his salty taste. When he finished, his cock remained semi-straight, showing how much Greta's touch unsettled him, after all just having Melinda's mouth on him should’ve been enough to make him reach the limit.

"That was ... I ... I’m sorry, I should have said... Answered the door and ..." - He began to ramble as she stood in front of him, wiping her mouth with the back of her hands - "Thank you ... I don't know what to say ... Greta, she ..." - Melinda simply brought her fingers to the base of her shirt and yanked it off, interrupting his rambling as his eyes landed on the black bra that Melinda wore. Her chocolate eyes were completely black with desire as she brought her fingers to her back and unbuttoned then removed the piece of clothing, both breasts with nipples completely erect at the sight of Philip's hungry eyes.

"So many other things I can think of your mouth doing ..." - He didn't register her words, as he was mesmerized by the shape of her naked form and thirsty, Phil simply attacked her, his lips circling her left nipple as his hands navigated to her buttocks, kneading her butt and gluing their bodies. The moan that came from deep in Melinda's throat was like music to his ears and became his favorite sound.

His lips sucked at her breasts one after the other until they were tender and red and her moans were completely out of control, so much so that Melinda felt she could get undone only with his lips. He rose with hot, wet kisses to her shoulder, kissing the full length that would take him to her neck as his skilled fingers unbuttoned her pants button and slid the zipper. With a little help from her, soon her pants were on the floor, and his lips made her sigh with his light sucks at any skin he could reach, that her body responded with a delicious tremor.

She lost herself in the sensations of his fingers dancing between her hip, her waist, her ass and the way his lips were focused on her skin. She felt hot and burning and her hip clung to his to feel and reach for his cock and make them both moan. They walked completely intoxicated with each other to the bed, where Phil sat down and placed Melinda on his lap, making them both moan loudly the way even with her panties still covering her sex, they could feel their intimacies brush deliciously.

May drew back to look him in the eye, her breath heavy, her lips dry and her body covered with a thin layer of sweat. She no longer even knew what she was thinking when she set out to help him without even knowing what had happened to him, it was all in the back of her mind and only him, his body and the way she felt in his arms that mattered.

They stared at each other for a few seconds and finally their lips locked in a hungry, messy, hot and sensual kiss. Tongues battled for dominance, tastes mixing and both swallowing their moans. May rubbed at Coulson's cock, running her folds over his length, her panties irritating her for not being allowing her to feel her skin directly on his, but the pressure was intense and made them both moan with pleasure as they sucked the air from their lungs.

There was a hot, sticky pool pooled in Melinda's sex that was wetting the black piece of cloth that covered her. She shifted as Coulson's curious fingers dug into the fabric stroking inside her ass, past her anus and perineum, finding her hot center, playing with her lips as his teeth bit into her upper lips.

"I need you," she whispered after finally dropping his lips, the pleasure of having his fingers playing with her folds wasn't enough. She rose slightly, pushed the cloth out of the way as he positioned his cock at her entrance. Both panting and wanting, they take immense pleasure with every inch of Phil's cock that Melinda's vagina swallowed, and inch by inch he finally rested fully inside of her. She gasped as she felt him press all the right spots, his size and width filling her perfectly. Phil moaned trying to stay still even though her tight core made him want to move crazily.

Slowly, Melinda lifted her hip and let his cock slide from her almost completely, only to swallow it again in a precise, strong movement that made her roll her eyes in pleasure and feel Phil's lips on her neck trying to stifle his own moan. She repeated the movement a few times, always in a slow, painful and pleasurable torture for both of them. Pleasure was building and soon she was riding his lap, desperate to feel more and more of the sensation of him filling her. She would rise and fall, rise and fall and feel him everywhere, his lips on her breasts, his fingers clenching tightly on her ass, his small nails scratching her back. She kept her eyes closed, her mouth open to try to pull in as much air as she could, her moans growing more frequent, louder, and his deep, husky voice almost drove her to the limit.

"Look at me, Melinda," he commanded, and only when he had her eyes on his blue ones, the man, in one swift motion, turned them so that she was now lying on the mattress with him on top. For a second, the movements stopped so that he could meet her eyes deeply, his fingers traveling from her waist, to her stomach, past her breasts and stopping at her throat. His fingers circled the woman's neck and she lengthened them so he could have more access, feeling liquid rise in her intimacy for that sensual man. He applied light pressure, his other hand holding his own body over hers, resting beside her head. She could breathe, but the pressure made her senses stir up, so she kept her eyes open.

Philip began to penetrate her deeply, the change of angle working wonders for both of them, his hand clenching her throat in one penetration and the other slackening it, only making her moan loudly, her back arching. It didn't take long for her to reach the climax and with a scream that was muffled by the hand at her throat she came, as he continued to penetrate her, now even faster. She could hear his heavy breathing and the meeting of their bodies that only helped her outburst to last for long seconds, when she was almost coming out of her high, she felt him spill his seed inside her and she was momentarily filled with pleasure again, rolling her eyes while he penetrated her a few more times gasping and moaning her name.

He collapsed next to his best friend, both completely exhausted, their breaths ragged, their bodies sweaty, and the room filled with the scent of sex. He seemed to recover faster and turned to her, his lips kissing her neck as his tongue wiped her sweat, making Melinda shiver.

"Phil..." - She moaned softly, making the eyes that now resembled the blues she loved so much, staring at her - "Sorry me for coming in without warning," - She said quickly, her breath still heavy. He smiled and kissed her slowly, passing deep feelings across his tongue.

"Next time you don't even have to think about knocking," - He whispered against her lips.

“Who said this is going to happen again?” - She teased and he would have been embarrassed if it weren't for the smirk she had on her red and swollen lips from his kisses.

"The way you can't seem to take your hands off me, says it all, baby," Phil replies smugly and only now Melinda notices how she simply stroked and squeezed the skin of his broad back, visiting his beautiful ass, going back to his shoulder, doing that repeatedly - "Now, I'm going to take off your panties, I’ll kiss your whole body, taste you and make you cum in my mouth just as you did to me." - He informed seriously, his eyes locked on hers taking her breath away and all her reasoning. All she could do was agree, her body already wide awake and in need of his ministrations and attencion. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the story that inspired me.
> 
> Thank you if you read it till the end.


End file.
